


just outside reach

by rocketshiptospace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: Liam and Zayn meet at Mc Donalds and then they just keep meeting in different places until they end up making out at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just outside reach

Liam hates Mc Donald’s. 

He hates the greasy food and the grumpy workers and the ugly interior and the fake plastic toys you get in those stupid happy meals and the mushy fries and just about everything, really. 

So that’s exactly why he finds himself in Mc Donald’s at three in the morning because sometimes you just need to wallow in self-pity and eat shit food and this is the perfect occasion for it, seeing his girlfriend of three years had just broken up with him. 

Yup, life is going great. 

Liam’s not really paying attention to his surroundings, too occupied by his horrible fries and equally horrible life choices, but suddenly there’s a crash and some cursing and when Liam looks up he has to try really hard not to laugh. 

On the floor is a guy, covered in what seems to be fries and pieces of a chicken burger, face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Well, ok, yeah, that happens.” The guy says and stands up again. “I mean, who even places a table there? Idiots..”

Liam snorts a laugh and it is then that the guy looks up and spots Liam. 

Liam suddenly has a hard time breathing because wow. Even though he’s covered in fries and chicken burger, he’s still really pretty. “Are.. Are you alright?” 

The guy huffs. “Could ask the same about you. What is a handsome lad as yourself doing all alone at Mc Donald’s at three in the morning weeping above his French fries?”

“Eh..” Liam says, because, well, he does not really have an solid answer to that. ‘Because my girlfriend broke up with me.’ Suddenly sounds utterly ridiculous. 

But the guy seems to think it’s a solid reason because he pulls out a chair and sits down opposite Liam. “Mind if I eat your fries? I mean, you don’t seem to really enjoy them and well… I’m really hungry.” The guy looks up at Liam and bats his freakinglisly long eyelashes and how could Liam ever say no. 

“Yeah sure, knock yourself out.”

It’s silent for awhile while Zayn happily munched on Liam’s fries. 

“I’m Zayn by the way.” 

“Liam.”

“Well, Liam, it was very nice meeting you, but I gotta run. Thanks for the fries and good luck with your life and all that blah blah.”

And before Liam can choke out anything resembling a goodbye, Zayn’s gone. 

—

Liam doesn’t see Zayn after that for three weeks. He knows he’s probably never going to see Zayn again anyway, but there’s still this little bit of hope glimmering inside Liam because Liam really liked Zayn, ok? He was nice and weird and Liam spends good parts of his day thinking about how cute Zayn looked with fries stuck in his hair. 

Which is ridiculous really, because he didn’t even had a proper conversation with the guy.

But yeah, Liam’s always been a bit ridiculous, so there’s that. 

And in the end, he does meet Zayn again. 

So thank you faith, that was really nice of you. 

It happens on a Tuesday morning again and Liam is at the grocery store because Louis drank all the milk and then demanded Liam to get new ones. 

Liam loves his friends, really. 

But now he finds himself strolling through the grocery store, trying to remember what brand of milk he and Louis always had (one time he bought the wrong one and Louis wouldn’t take to him for days) when suddenly a hand lands on his shoulder and Liam jumps about ten feet in the air. 

“Sorry mate, didn’t meant to scare you.” A voice behind him says and Liam spins around only to be met by a grinning Zayn. 

He looks even prettier in daylight. 

“Eh, hi.” Liam chokes out. 

Zayn chuckles. “So, how are you? I must admit you look an awful lot better since the last time I saw you.” 

Liam is a bit weirded out by the fact that Zayn talks to him like they’ve been friends forever so it takes him awhile to compose an answer. “I, eh, yeah, lot better. Just out buying some milk.” He waves the gallon of milk he had just been holding around. 

Zayn scrunches up his nose. “Mate, you really don’t wanna get that one. Their milk is so gross. Here, try this one.” Zayn grabs another gallon and hands it to Liam. 

Liam stares at the gallon Zayn’s just handed him for awhile and realizes that yes, that is indeed the brand they always have. But when he turns around to thank Zayn, the guy is nowhere to be seen. 

\--

The third time he bumps into Zayn is on the street and it’s not really spectacular except for the fact that they have a little small talk and Liam can’t help whistle stupid love songs all the way home. 

\--

The fourth time he’s with Niall, eating at Nando’s and suddenly Zayn is next to them and jokingly says; “Well, at least it’s better than Mc Donald’s, isn’t it?” 

And then he spots Niall and it turns out they know each other. 

Well, of course they do. Niall knows everybody. 

And before he knows it, Niall invites Zayn to the party he’s throwing and Zayn says yes and then he’s gone again. 

“You’re going.” 

Liam snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Niall. “What?”

“To the party. You’re going.” Niall looks determined. 

Liam groans. “Why? You know I hate party’s.” 

Niall cocks an eyebrow. “Because Zayn’s going and you have a crush on him.”

Liam doesn’t even asks Niall how he knows that. Probably some weird best friend intuition or something. He just shrugs and hopes he can think of a solid excuse for not going. 

\--

He can’t think of a solid excuse which means he’s standing in front of Niall’s apartment, accompanied by Louis, who (as usual really) was jumping up and down in excitement. 

Niall throws open the door, shouts “HELLOOOO” and pulls them inside, stuffing beers into their hands. 

Louis immediately disappears with a “I’m gonna go look for Harry” and Niall bounces off to great the other guests and Liam’s left alone. 

But not for long because suddenly theirs a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a voice whispering a hello in his ear and Liam can actually finds it in him to not jump ten feet in the air because he recognizes that voice. 

It’s Zayn. 

Liam spins around Zayn’s arms still tightly locked around him and finds himself only inches away from the other boy’s face. 

“Hi.” 

Zayn chuckles, but doesn’t let go of Liam. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Liam hums and suddenly Zayn’s pressing his lips on Liam’s and oh.

Liam’s not really sure how they end up on the couch because he’s too distracted by the things Zayn does with his tongue and honestly he can’t really find himself to care either. 

After awhile Zayn pulls away and his lips are all red and shiny and his pupils are blown wide and Liam wants to pull him right back in because god, you look so sexy. 

But Zayn stops him and sends him a smirk. “You know, you and I should get Mc Donald’s together sometime.”

And before Liam can answer, Zayn has dissapeared again.


End file.
